Papa's Bakeria
Papa's Bakeria is the 12th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant time-management series. Cecilia and Timm are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. The game is set inside Whiskview Mall. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015, Steven, made his official debut as a customer in the game. It was released on March 14, 2016. Description Celebrate Papa Louie's 10 year anniversary with his biggest restaurant ever, Papa's Bakeria! You're Hired!!! But can you handle running a big-time bakery serving the most sought-after pies in town? If you can't, you're fired! (Ha Ha Ha, just kidding)! Centered in Whiskview Mall, Papa's Bakeria gets its fair share of foot traffic from some of the pickiest customers around. You'll be tasked with choosing the correct crust, filling them with a variety of wild ingredients, and baking them to perfection! Before you're done, head over to the Top Station to give your pies the finishing touch with a huge assortment of toppings to choose from. As some of you may have heard, Papa's Bakeria will not be giving badges. Instead, Papa's Bakeria is first to introduce the brand-new Sticker Section! During the game, you'll be able to earn 90 colorful Stickers by completing a wide variety of tasks. As you play, you'll unlock 101 wacky customers. Each of these customers are assigned 3 specific Stickers. When you have earned each of those stickers, you'll be rewarded with a brand new outfit to give to that customer! You will be able to change your customers outfits through out the game, style A and style B. * Papa's unique time-management cooking style * Use tons of flavor combinations to craft the perfect pie * Bake the pies and garnish with countless toppings * Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Master 40 unique Special Recipes * Hire a server for the dining room * Customize your chef and server * Buy festive furniture to fill your lobby * Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays * Unlock 123 menu items * Over 100 crazy customers to unlock * 7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win * Use your tips to buy upgrades for your shop * Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up * Free to play online! Blog Announcement Hey Everyone!!! Papa’s got a brand new restaurant… repeat… PAPA’S GOT A BRAND NEW RESTAURANT!!!!! It’s official, Whiskview Mall will be home to the very first Papa’s Bakeria! Serving up deliciously sweet Pies in a dizzying array of flavors and styles! We are sooo excited to share each and every awesome detail of this game with you all… but one thing at a time. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Bakeria!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6651 Workers The workers are Timm, Cecilia, and the Custom Worker. The standard worker's uniform consists of a white shirt, black trousers or skirt, a red & black plaid apron with black ribbons, matching visors (plaid with black visor), and shoes (with white toes, yellow laces, and black soles). Introduction Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker has his/her own dream job of working at a dance studio (various other choices for custom workers, see trivia for full list) at the Whiskview Mall. The store is now hiring, with Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker applying for the job. He/She gets a call from the manager, who alerts him/her that he/she got the job. Driving to the Whiskview Mall, Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker confidently arrives, only to find out that the store is closed for lease. While he/she is devistated by the loss, Papa Louie alerts Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker that Papa's Bakeria is now hiring, insisting that he/she works there instead, much to Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker's dismay. Ending Papa Louie calls over Timm/Cecilia/Custom Worker for a special surprise. He has opened the dance studio/other location specifically for him/her as a Christmas present, to which he/she cheers for. New Features *"Stickers" that allow the player to unlock alternative outfits for customers after earning a specific combination of stickers. *Updated customer section. *Gifting clothes. Previews *'11/30/15': Game takes place at Whiskview Mall http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6598 *'12/07/15': Papa's Bakeria revealed! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6651 *'12/14/15': A view inside the Whiskview Mall http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6669 *'12/21/15': The workers, Cecilia and Timm, are introduced http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6689 *'12/28/15': A new customer, Whiff, is introduced http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6694 *'01/04/16': New Holiday, Groovstock, is introduced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6746 *'01/11/16': Customer Clean-Up. All the customers are getting minor updates to their appearances, significantly, the ones who have been around for a very long time. In this preview, it shows Chuck, Bruna Romano, Sarge Fan, and Edna's updated designs. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6760 *'01/14/16': Wally: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6806 *'01/18/16': Steven, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015, will debut in Papa's Bakeria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6823 *'01/21/16': Penny: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6818 *'01/25/16': Build Station: Part 1! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6953 *'01/28/16': Akari: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6947 *'02/01/16': Build Station: Part 2! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7031 *'02/03/16': Rico: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7040 *'02/08/16': Badges will no longer be earned in Papa's Bakeria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7068 *'02/10/16': Yippy: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7087 *'02/15/16': Specials are back! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7121 *'02/17/16': Cooper: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7116 *'02/22/16': Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7154 *'02/25/16': Wendy: All Cleaned up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7161 *'02/29/16': Sneak Peek: The Top Station!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7206 *'03/03/16': Jojo: All Cleaned Up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7223 *'03/07/16': Papa’s Bakeria launching on Pi Day!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7233 *'03/09/16': Ninjoy: All Cleaned Up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7267 *'03/10/16:' Sneak Peek: Gifting Clothes http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7271 *'03/14/16:' Papa's Bakeria is Released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7282 Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Top Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. * Akari (Start) * Big Pauly (Start) * Cooper (Random) * Franco (Random) * Penny (Random) * Captain Cori (Random) * Little Edoardo (Time) * Cherissa (Time) * Yippy (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Julep (Time) * Vicky (Time) * Mary (Time) * Peggy (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Nick (Time) * Trishna (Time) * Shannon (Time) * Hope (Time) * Brody (Time) * Matt (Time) * Steven (Time) * Connor (Time) * Ember (Time) * James (Time) * Bertha (Time) * Pinch Hitwell (Time) * Gremmie (Time) * Duke Gotcha (Time) * Johnny (Day 2) * Sue (Rank 2) * Taylor (Rank 3) * Janana (Rank 4) * Carlo Romano (Rank 5) * Xandra (Rank 6) * Ivy (Rank 7) * Rico (Rank 8) * Bruna Romano (Rank 9) * Robby (Rank 10) * Scarlett (Rank 11) * Prudence (Rank 12) * Kayla (Rank 13) * Greg (Rank 14) * Roy (Rank 15) * Georgito (Rank 16) * Doan (Rank 17) * Skyler (Rank 18) * Mitch (Rank 19) * Edna (Rank 20) * Cletus (Rank 21) * Mandi (Rank 22) * Mindy (Rank 23) * Kingsley (Rank 24) * Perri (Rank 25) * Tohru (Rank 26) * Austin (Rank 27) * Deano (Rank 28) * Marty (Rank 29) * Maggie (Rank 30) * Utah (Rank 31) * Chuck (Rank 32) * Kahuna (Rank 33) * Nevada (Rank 34) * Hacky Zak (Rank 35) * Boomer (Rank 36) * Scooter (Rank 37) * Alberto (Rank 38) * Lisa (Rank 39) * Wally (Rank 40) * Iggy (Rank 41) * Olivia (Rank 42) * Wendy (Rank 43) * Professor Fitz (Rank 44) * Sarge Fan (Rank 45) * Zoe (Rank 46) * Rudy (Rank 47) * Clover (Rank 48) * Clair (Rank 49) * Foodini (Rank 50) * Willow (Rank 51) * Kenji (Rank 52) * Sasha (Rank 53) * Tony (Rank 54) * Ninjoy (Rank 55) * Sienna (Rank 56) * Yui (Rank 57) * Hank (Rank 58) * Hugo (Rank 59) * Allan (Rank 60) * Santa (Rank 61) * Rita (Rank 62) * Olga (Rank 63) * Chester (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers: New locals are in bold. *'Whiff' (Monday) *Radlynn (Tuesday) *Mayor Mallow (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Xolo (Friday) *Rhonda (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals: Bold denotes the customer is a closer. * Cherissa * Duke Gotcha * Janana * Steven * Whiff Holidays: (New Holidays in Bold) *New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Xandra (Favorited by Big Pauly, Xandra, Ivy, Rico, Bruna Romano, Robby and Little Edoardo) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Scarlett (Favorited by Carlo Romano, Cherissa, Yippy, Scarlett, Greg, Kayla, Prudence and Roy) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Georgito (Favorited by Johnny, Gino Romano, Julep, Doan, Georgito, Skyler, Mitch and Edna) *Easter (April) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Cletus (Favorited by Penny, Vicky, Mary, Cletus, Mandi, Mindy, Kingsley and Perri) *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Tohru (Favorited by Tohru, Deano, Sue, Crystal, Peggy, Austin, Marty and Maggie) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Utah (Favorited by Captain Cori, Nick, Trishna, Kahuna, Utah, Chuck, Nevada and Hacky Zak) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Boomer (Favorited by Boomer, Hope, Shannon, Cooper, Scooter, Alberto, Lisa and Wally) *Comet Con (August) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Iggy (Favorited by Akari, Brody, Matt, Iggy, Olivia, Wendy, Professor Fitz and Sarge Fan) *'Groovstock' (September) - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Zoe (Favorited by Zoe, Rudy, Connor, Steven, Taylor, Clover, Clair and Foodini) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank with 51 Willow (Favorited by Willow, Sasha, Ninjoy, Tony, Janana, Ember and James) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Sienna (Favorited by Franco, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, Sienna, Yui, Hank, Hugo and Allan) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Santa (Favorited by Duke Gotcha, Gremmie, Santa, Rita, Olga, Chester and Papa Louie) Mini Games *Burgerzilla (Sunday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Monday) *Papa's Raceway (Tuesday) *Strike Out! (Wednesday) *Spooky Shot (Thursday) *Slider Escape (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Standard Ingredients Pie Crusts *Chocolate Crust (Start) *Graham Cracker Crust (Start) *Traditional Crust (Start) *Creameo Crust (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 5) *Ladyfingers Crust (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 26) *Red Velvet Crust (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 36) *Vanilla Crispies Crust (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 46) *Chocolate Chip Crust (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 51) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 59) *Gingersnap Crust (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 61) Pie Fillings *Pecan Filling (Start) *Cherry Filling (Start) *Apple Filling (Start) *Fudge Filling (Unlocked with Johnny on Day 2) *Banana Filling (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 4) *Toffee Filling (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 7) *Cheesecake Filling (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 10) *Strawberry Filling (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12) *Keylime Filling (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 19) *Marshmallow Filling (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 20) *Lemon Filling (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 24) *Sugarplum Filling (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 29) *Dragonfruit Filling (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 30) *Pineapple Filling (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 32) *Peach Filling (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 35) *Blueberry Filling (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 40) *Kiwi Filling (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 44) *Rhubarb Filling (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 49) *Purple Yam Filling (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 55) *Peanut Butter Fluff (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 60) Top Crusts *Vented Crust (Start) *Lattice Top (Start) *Streusel Topping (Start) *Meringue Topping (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 3) *Polka Dot Crust (Unlocked with Bruna Romano on Rank 9) *Chocolate Crumb Topping (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 15) *Chocolate Meringue (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 16) *Slit Top Crust (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Drizzles and Whipped Creams *Caramel Syrup (Start) *Cherry Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 2) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 6) *Chocolate Syrup Drizzle (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 14) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 45) Toppers * Banana Slices (Start) * Cherries (Start) * Whipped Cream Dollop (Start) * Chocolate Mousse Dollop (Start) * Raspberries (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 11) * Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Unlocked with Perri on Rank 25) * Kumquats (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 31) * Grape Jelly Cookies (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 50) * Butterscotch Smooches (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 56) * Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 64) Pourable Toppings * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Shaved Chocolate (Start) * Pistachios (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 18) * Crushed Wafers (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 21) * Toasted Coconut (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 34) * Blueberries (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 39) * Blackberry Bark (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 41) * Citrus Zest (Unlocked with Tony on Rank 54) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Ingredients consist of 1 filling, 1 top crust, 2 toppers (flat and large), and a drizzle. New Year *Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 6) *Spiral Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Yum n' M's Cookies (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 7) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 8) Valentine's Day *Pomegranate Filling (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 11) *Heart Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Heart Cookies (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12) *Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Macarons (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 13) St. Paddy's Day *Choco Mint Custard (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 16) *Celtic Knot Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Clover Cookies (Unlocked with Doan on Rank 17) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Coins (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 18) Easter *Jellybean Jam (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 21) *Flower Bloom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Cremebury Eggs (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 22) *Wildberry Whip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Lavender Cheeps (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 23) Cherry Blossom Festival *Hakuto Jelly (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 26) *Cherry Blossom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Sakuramochi (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 27) *Matcha Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Blossom Cookie (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 28) Summer Luau *Passionfruit Filling (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 31) *Sunburst Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Madeleines (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 32) *Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Maui Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 33) Starlight Jubilee *Mulberry Medley (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 36) *Star Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) *Dipped Strawberries (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 37) *Rocket Whip (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *White Chocolate Star (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 38) Comet Con *Starfruit Filling (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 41) *Crater Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) *Astronaut Ice Cream (Unlocked with Olivia on Rank 42) *Hyper Green Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) *Planet Cookies (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 43) Groovstock *Mission Fig Jam (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 46) *Lightning Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Groovstock) *Music Notes (Unlocked with Rudy on Rank 47) *Chai Reverb Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Groovstock) *Marshmallow Drums (Unlocked with Clover on Rank 48) Halloween *Shadowberry Filling (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 51) *Spiderweb Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Skull Cookies (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 52) *Scream Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Candy Corn (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 53) Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Filling (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 56) *Autumn Leaves Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Harvest Leaf Cookies (Unlocked with Yui on Rank 57) *Candy Corn Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Chocolate Acorns (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 58) Christmas *Peppermint Swirl Cream (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 61) *Snowflake Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Frosted Wreaths (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 62) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Frosted Gifts (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 63) Specials Ranks Stickers Replacing badges are 90 stickers that can be earned by meeting certain requirements described by the challenge. Trivia *This is the first game to not award badges since Papa's Burgeria. **This is also the first game that will feature a sticker section. **This is also the first game utilizing a new font for the words. *This game has 123 ingredients. *This game has 90 stickers. *This game has 40 specials. *This is the second Gameria to use an apron as part of the standard worker's uniform. *This is the first game where girl workers can wear dresses. *If playing with custom workers, players can choose the worker's dream job. At the start of the game, he or she can apply for a job at any of these six locations: **Dance Studio (already chosen for Timm and Cecilia) **Comic Shop **Video Games **Bookstore **Beauty Salon **Clothing Company * The space which was formerly the Whiskview Dance Studio (or any of the other five businesses above) is open during the holidays as other businesses during the first "year" of the game. The stores that open next to the Bakeria include: **Fit Frenzy Resolution Solution (New Year) **Bumble Bouquet (Valentine's Day) **Scratch N Cash (St. Paddy's Day) **Fuzzy Friends Pet Shop (Easter) **Chibi Leaf Bonsai Supply (Cherry Blossom Festival) **Tiki Bean Coffee Oasis (Summer Luau) **Flash Bang! Firework Outlet (Starlight Jubilee) **Planet Zulz Tabletop And Card Games (Comet Con) **Rock Jaw Concert Club (Groovstock) **Costume Morgue (Halloween) **Autumn Breeze All Things Pumpkin Spice (Thanksgiving) **Wrapper's Delight (Christmas) *During the Halloween season, closers will dress up in costumes: **Whiff is dressed like a viking. **The others still wear their old costumes, but updated: ***Radlynn got a coat with the Radley Madish Mask ***Quinn's cat costume changed from black to brown. ***Xolo has white gloves. ***Jojo's mask is over his eyes. ***Mayor Mallow's and Rhonda's costumes are the only ones not updated. *Maggie, Cooper, Clair, and Mary are among the customers whos updated "Cleaned-Up" looks also include the outfits they wore in older games (Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Burgeria). *This is the first game where the minigame Hallway Hunt isn't included. *Some customers who appeared in PL2:WBA and PL3:WSA have his/her style B/C as the one in the game. *This is the second Gameria (After Cupcakeria) that both James and Willow loves Halloween. *Either Duke Gotcha or Gremmie can be your last customers as they're the last timetables to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. *Customer's orders can be seen at any time on the 'Customer Information' tab. *Janana is the only local to be unlocked at a rank. *This game has the largest amount of ingredients in one section. This is also the gameria with the most ingredients so far. *A total amount of 21 toppings can be placed on a pie (1 in the center, 8 in the inner ring, and 12 in the outer ring). *This is the only gameria after Pastaria where the first holiday is not a new holiday. *No time customers are unlocked after Trishna until you unlock Shannon in Starlight Jubilee. *When you go to 8 customers, 3 customers like the current holiday, 2 customers order the Today Special(With Special Sign), 2 customers who have a different favorite holiday and aren't gold along, and the last is the closer. Gallery Papa's Bakeria Coming Soon.jpg|Coming soon... Whiskview Mall Preview.jpg|Whiskview Mall outsideshot_first.jpg|Inside the mall workersdancing.jpg|The workers Cecilia and Timm Whiff.jpg|New customer Whiff Groovstock.jpg|New Holiday! Groovstock. Steven, Yui and the pies.jpeg|Steven, Yui and the pies screenshots_buildpart1_01.jpg screenshots_buildpart1_02.jpg screenshots_buildpart1_03.jpg Screenshots buildpart2 01.jpg Screenshots buildpart2 02.jpg Screenshots buildpart2 03.jpg Badge trashed.jpg|Badges are gone!!! No badges to be earned in Papa's Bakeria. stickers1.jpg blankstickers.jpg customer_section.jpg spookywillow.jpg Specialboard.jpg|The specials board. Cherrycheesecakepie.jpg|A cherry cheesecake. screenshots_bake.jpg screenshots_top_01.jpg screenshots_top_02.jpg screenshots_top_03.jpg screenshots_top_041.jpg Launchdatebakeria.jpg|Pi Release date customer_gift_01.jpg customer_gift_02.jpg customer_gift_03.jpg Screenshot (130).png bakeria_bloglaunch_640.jpg bakeria_blog_banner01.jpg Janana first appearence.png|New Local Customer:Janana!! rsz_screenshot_296.png|When getting the sticker "Friendly Fill-Up", the other customer will be smiling, even if the customer ordering is upset. baking.png|Baking Johnny and Akari's pies xolo perfectrggr.JPG Screenshot (165).png|Scooter would probably order that. Perfect Medal Recipe2.jpg|Perfect, medal and recipe. perfect!.png|Perfect on Peggy! :D BakeriaEnding.png|Papa's Bakeria Ending(with custom chef) Customer Clean-Up Sneak Peeks Customercleanup.jpg Wally clean.jpg Penny clean.jpg Akari_clean1.jpg Rico clean.jpg Yippy clean.jpg Cooper_clean.jpg Wendy_clean.jpg Jojo clean.jpg Ninjoy clean.jpg Customer Clean-Up akaricleanup.png|Akari chuckcleanup.png|Chuck brunacleanup.png|Bruna Romano sargefancleanup.png|Sarge Fan ednacleanup.png|Edna wallycleanup.png|Wally pennycleanup.png|Penny ricocleanup.png|Rico yippycleanup.png|Yippy coopercleanup.png|Cooper wendycleanup.png|Wendy jojocleanup.png|Jojo ninjoycleanup.png|Ninjoy Bigpaulycleanup.png|Big Pauly Quinncleanup.png|Quinn Captaincoricleanup.png|Captain Cori Suecleanup.png|Sue Francocleanup.png|Franco Xolocleanup.png|Xolo Johnny cleanup.png|Johnny Ivycleanup.png|Ivy Carloromanocleanup.png|Carlo Romano robbycleanup.png|Robby ginoromano.png|Gino Romano prudencecleanup.png|Prudence vickycleanup.png|Vicky georgitocleanup.png|Georgito gregcleanup.png|Greg doancleanup.png|Doan marycleanup.png|Mary roycleanup.png|Roy skylercleanup.png|Skyler mandicleanup.png|Mandi cletuscleanup.png|Cletus mitchcleanup.png|Mitch kinglsey.png|Kingsley mindycleanup.png|Mindy utahcleanup.png|Utah nickcleanup.png|Nick martycleanup.png|Marty maggiecleanup.png|Maggie albertocleanup.png|Alberto papalouiecleanup.png|Papa Louie!!! Category:Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2016 Games